Irresistible
by ifindhopeanditgivesmerest
Summary: A little bit of Klaine crack to get it out of my system :


Kurt had always been a relatively bold boy. His unyielding sense of style lead to some outrageously fabulous outfits and his passion for singing (not to mention his recognition of the beauty of his voice) made him unashamed to do impromptu public performances. However, Kurt was quite timid when it came to one thing: his sexuality. _Ugh. _Even the word made him shudder with embarrassment and self-doubt. This is why Kurt was shocked to find himself nibbling on the bottom lip of one Blaine Anderson.

It had all started out when Blaine had worn _that_ shirt. That irresistible white t-shirt was all it had taken to turn their simple picnic date into a full-blown make out session. When Blaine had come to pick Kurt up wearing it, it took all of Kurt's restraint not to jump him. I mean, how could he be expected not to when the article of clothing in question was hanging on every muscle of Blaine's body; stretched tight over his toned chest, skimming and rippling slightly over his flat abs, leaving his bare biceps out on display. Kurt was already considering burning the rest of his boyfriend's closet. Somehow, however, Kurt resisted. He couldn't really tackle his boyfriend in a fit of passion with his dad a few feet away, telling them to have a good time.

The car presented another problem. Blaine had to focus on the road while Kurt had to focus on anything but that God forsaken shirt. He tried to busy himself with examining the rest of his outfit—un-gelled hair, dark jeans, saddle shoes—but continued to find his eyes wandering back to the white fabric stretched taut over the boy's torso. Instead, he occupied himself by rifling through his boyfriend's unlimited cd supply to find something he liked.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the two boys pulled up at a cozy, grassy nook next to a lake. Blaine grabbed his keys and made his way to the trunk to fetch the food. He had barely spread the blanket out before Kurt's lips were on his, gentle but intense. Blaine was too shocked at first to kiss back, after all, Kurt had never been this forward with him. After a few stunned second, though, Blaine began to respond eagerly.

Their lips moved together like they were made for this, melting perfectly into one another and parting just far enough to let dancing tongues dart through. Kurt knew that they would not go farther than innocent making out but was somehow okay with it. Somehow this was enough.

Kurt pulled back enough to say something only to be met with the sound of Blaine whining at the loss of contact. Kurt suppressed a smirk in order to trail a line of kisses over to his boyfriend's ear and whisper, "I love you." Blaine shivered as the warm breath met his ear and he leaned over to press his lips to Kurt's earlobe and murmur, "I love you too."

This time the pair of lips stayed there, massaging slowly into the sensitive skin behind Kurt's ear. Kurt whimpered as Blaine ran his lips down his jaw until they met the soft skin nestled between Kurt neck and collarbone. Blaine worked his mouth into that spot, occasionally letting his tongue map out the planes of that one area. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's dark curls while Blaine scraped his teeth along the already forming hickey.

As their lips met again, the feeling of the kiss was sweeter: less desperate and more patient. When they broke the kiss gently, the two spent a moment just looking into each other's eyes, both alight with love and passion.

"Wow," Blaine chuckled breathlessly, "Where did that come from and what can I do to see it more often?"

Kurt tried to not revel in the delight of that comment by retorting, "You knew what you were setting yourself up for by wearing that shirt."

Blaine's jaw went slack in mild disbelief. "ME?" He asked incredulously, "Don't feign innocence! Your jeans look like they're painted on!" Both boys laughed happily before pressing back in for a quick kiss. Kurt wondered how, for a boy that practically feared sensuality, he could feel this sexy. In the end he chalked it up to the perfect boyfriend. (And he was somewhat guilty. He did know how much Blaine loved these jeans.)


End file.
